Enemy Mine
by Shi-chan1
Summary: AC 185: five children are chosen to be made into the finest pilots to battle for the freedom of the colonies. OZ, the enemy of the colonies, attacks the base where the boys are to be trained and one boy disappears. AC 195: What happens when one Gundam pil
1. One

Title : Enemy Mine (Enemy-mine)  
Author : Shi-chan (utenakat@yahoo.com)  
Archive: GW Addiction, DF's, otherwise: yes, just ask me.  
Type : Series  
Teaser : Duo is a young OZ pilot, the best... He has been trained to counter the pilots of the dreaded Gundams. He meets up with one on the battle field and everything falls into place from there.  
Spoilers : None.  
Warnings :   
Keywords : AT, shounen ai, OOC  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I am poor... want a nickle?  
Began: 05.Nov.00  
Posted : 06.Nov.00  
Note: ~~~~~...~~~~~ indicates flashback.  
  
  
Enemy Mine (Enemy-mine)  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Duo lay back against the seat of his MS. He smiled at the screen infront of him, which showed the approach of a white demon: The Gundam 01, Wing Gundam. He could taste the pleasure of the battle.  
  
"This should be fun..." he said to himself as he readied for the confruntation.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"We have four pilots ready to be trained, but the fifth has been abducted. OZ got to him first," said one grainy old man as he looked about the confrence table.  
  
"02 will be without pilot. Can we succeed with only four?" asked another.  
  
"We must. The fate of outerspace dependes on it," the tall, bald doctor said with conviction.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Gundam pilot, submit to OZ's rule and you will be left unharmed and given a place among OZ's ranks... revolt... and I shall have to destroy you..." Duo said, his voice even, but he thrummed with hunger for battle.  
  
Static crackled and a voice replied, "We'll see about that!"  
  
"Ah, the demon speaks..." Duo grinned, "Tell me, demon, why do you resist us?"  
  
"Because... OZ is just planning on taking over by military force... with that there is no peace... I will fight for the peace that is so desired!"  
  
'OZ is thought in the wrong?' Duo thought as he listened to the other pilot. 'No, he just wants me to give up so he can destroy the new world we are building!' With this thought Duo launched an attack on the Gundam. "If you desire it so, then fight me till the death! For that is the only way you shall get through me!!"  
  
-----  
  
'This pilot carries such conviction...' Heero thought as he dodged the repeated attacks. 'He's good too...'  
  
"OZ pilot, this battle is pointless and will only end in one of us dying uselessly... end your struggle now... there is no need for us to go on with this..." Heero said, trying to convince the boy -- he knew it was a boy with the voice -- to halt his attack.  
  
"Like hell I will! All you want is to take over the Earth so outerspace will reign supreme! I hate outerspace! All it ever did was take away all I ever cared for! OZ gave me a place, dare I ruin what I have? What so I do not die? I am willing to die in battle a hero than to surrender and lose everything I ever gained!"  
  
'Such STRONG conviction...'  
  
"Then what is your name, that I may know who I battle against."  
  
"Duo... Duo Maxwell... and yours?"  
  
'This boy is smug and selfassured, everything a Gundam pilot should be...' Heero thought, "Heero Yuy."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Heero Yuy, now I'm afraid we must continue this--"  
  
Heero cut him off, "Would you allow a real duel? Of swords and skill?"  
  
-----  
  
Duo blinked, the other pilot was offering a gentleman's duel, dare he take it? He *was*, after all, skilled in sword combat as well as hand-to-hand (his personal choice), but to duel in such a fashion?  
  
"I accept. A duel of sword and skill. Now?" Duo said.  
  
"Yes," came the nasal grunt of a reply.  
  
-----  
  
"What?!" Lady Une screamed. "A gentleman's duel? They're going to battle sword to sword?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. That's what Maxwell reported he was doing," the young officer said, trying to back away from the irate Colonel.  
  
"He and I shall have words! See to it that he sees me immediately once he has returned... if he returns." With that, Lady Une stalked off.  
  
-----  
  
Heero watched as the boy jumped down from the hatch, sword in hand.   
  
The boy, Duo, was short with short, military style chestnut hair. As they approached each other wearily, Heero noted that the boy had the oddest shade of violet-blue eyes.  
  
Then shook hands and bowed.  
  
"En guard!" Duo said, settling into a defensive stance.  
  
'Hm... he doeesn't take the offensive... He has a more submissive tone about him, although he is so strong willed,' Heero thought as he took up his stance.  
  
They eyed one another for a moment, then, sensing his opening, Heero lunged.  
  
The boy parried easily and side-stepped out of his path.   
  
"Fun... you're making it too easy on me, Gundam Pilot," Duo chuckled.  
  
It was the single most pleasing sound Heero'd ever heard in his life. For a moment the Perfect Soldier was awestruck, unfortunate for him Duo picked this moment to take the offensive. He danced out of the way, but recieved a nice cut on his arm for his inattention.  
  
"K'so!" he said, dancing back a couple of paces.  
  
Still chuckling, Duo said, "Mou... you should pay more attention when battling and enemy..."  
  
'I was paying attention... just not to what I was supposed to be doing...' Heero thought as he plotted how to take the boy captive... keeping him relatively unharmed... The boy was valuable... if they could just...  
  
"Lay down your sword, boy. Lay it down and no harm will come to you... Surrender, let it go and live..." said a booming voice from Wing's external speakers.  
  
Duo was so startled that he dropped his sword, Heero took the opertunity presented to him and tackled said boy, applying pressure to a point on his neck... knocking him cold.  
  
  
END Chapter 1 


	2. Two

7 Nov 2000  
  
Here's part 2, I hope you like this... C&C please, I love to hear what you think of the fics I write!  
  
Type: Series   
Teaser: Duo is a young OZ pilot, the best... He has been trained to counter the pilots of the dreaded Gundams. He meets  
up with one on the battlefield and everything falls into place from there.   
Spoilers: None.   
Warnings: None yet, PG-13  
Keywords: AT, shounen ai, OOC   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am poor... want a nickel?   
Began: 05.Nov.00   
Posted: 07.Nov.00   
Note: ~~~~~...~~~~~ indicates flashback.  
  
  
  
  
  
Enemy Mine (Enemy-mine) by Shi-Chan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Duo awoke -- his head pounding -- in a small, dank cell somewhere underground.  
  
"Mou... Where am I?" he asked no one in particular. The walls seemed to converge on him as he once more dropped into  
the abyss of unconsciousness.  
  
"He's tough," a blond said as he carefully knocked the boy out by triggering a node in the boy's mind. His being psychic  
helped them more often than not, as was the case current.  
  
"Yes... he's the one..." Heero said looking at the boy.  
  
"Nani? You mean he's the other... the one who was supposed to pilot 02?" Wufei asked, looking suspiciously at the  
chestnut haired boy lying on the concrete.  
  
"Yes, the doctors confirmed this when I conferenced with them," Heero said, glaring at the door behind which the doctors  
sat in secret committee, allowing no one admittance to their debate.  
  
"So what are we to do with him?" Trowa asked from his corner of the room.  
  
"I seriously don't know..." Heero sighed. The boy was both a burden and a blessing, he thought, on one hand they could use a fifth, but on the other hand the boy was loyal to OZ and this was not good. "He's loyal to OZ, that much I know from speaking with him, but to what degree? Would he be willing to go against them if given proper motivation? And what would proper motivation be?"  
  
Quatre looked at his friend, "Obviously you have a lot on your mind, Heero-kun, for you to speak at such length."   
  
"Aa, like what am I to do with him?" Heero said, turning a distressed look on the blond.  
  
"That is for the doctors to decide," Trowa said, walking over to his lover. The blond looked up at him adoringly,  
obviously Quatre had been getting stressed as Heero over the problem presented to them in the form of one Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo woke, this time he found himself tied to a chair and surrounded by bright lights.  
  
"So, he's finally awake..." cackled a voice.  
  
"Yes, it seems he is... Shall we begin?" said a second.  
  
"Yes, let's..." the first replied walking over to Duo. "You are Duo Maxwell, are you not?"  
  
Duo nodded. He didn't know why, he just did. Of course he was Duo Maxwell, but why the hell should he tell them his  
name? Oh well, it didn't really matter since they knew it anyway.  
  
"You were a pilot for OZ?" the other crony asked.  
  
'Were? As in past tense?' Duo thought. 'Oh God they're gonna kill me! Past tense, past...' His thoughts were frantic.  
But again he found himself nodding.  
  
"Duo, let me tell you some of the truth..." the mushroom headed professor said as he began retelling the tale of Duo's  
past, along with the general mission of the Gundam pilots.  
  
After a small eternity, Duo sat gaping at the doctors seated around him. The story was so vivid and gory that Duo found it  
hard not to believe their tale. But being the dedicated OZ soldier ... like he was ... he force himself to believe not a word,  
but only that it was a fabrication meant to break him from OZ and coax him into joining forces with the Gundam pilots.  
  
"Do you understand our fight, Duo?"  
  
Understand? Yes, he understood the fabricate lie that had been funneled into his ear. Believed? That was another thing.  
  
"Will you join the other pilots and take revenge for what was done to you?" the mushroom-headed professor -- whom he  
was informed, was Professor G, creator of 02, the Gundam Deathscythe ... asked.  
  
Duo's head shot up and he glared pure hatred at the doctors. "Never! I'm an OZ pilot! My loyalty is to them!" he spat.  
  
Sighing, G stood up, "We'll just have to find a way to convince you then... Quatre?"  
  
Just then a blond stepped through the door. G gestured toward Duo and Quatre nodded. Duo looked at the slight boy,  
wondering why they'd called such a weakling to remove him when his world went black.  
  
The boy slumped in the chair and Quatre sighed. He hated repeatedly doing this to the boy, but it was better to prevent the  
boy from doing harm to himself or others.  
  
"Did it go well?" he asked the short chubby instructor as he helped heft the limp boy onto Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"No, he wants nothing to do with the Gundams... I only hope we can make his see instead of... our other choice..." he  
said, evading naming what that choice was.  
  
Quatre shuddered at the thought of erasing the boy's memories and creating in him a false loyalty to the colonies and the  
Gundams, but if it had to be done then it would be.  
  
Thanking the instructor, Quatre left to return Duo to his cell. Just as he was about to lay the boy down on the soft dirt  
Heero stopped him. "Nani, Heero-kun?"  
  
Heero looked at the boy in Quatre's arms. Quatre wasn't weak, but he couldn't carry any of them for long. 'The boy  
must be very light,' he thought. "Place him in my chamber... it's nicer in there and I can guard him..."  
  
Quatre scrutinized him for a moment. Then shrugged and handed the boy over to his comrade.  
  
Heero had been right, the boy weighed next to nothing. Carefully he lay the boy on the bed and turned to work on his  
mission statements.  
  
After a few hours the boy began to wake. "Unh... where...?" Duo groaned, propping himself up on his elbows to look  
around.  
  
"Hn. You're in my room," Heero said, continuing to work on his laptop.  
  
"Naze?" Duo blinked, "I thought they'd throw me back in that basement..."  
  
"You can be better guarded and watched if you are with one of us at all times. We're taking no chances with you," Heero  
stated.  
  
"Oh..." Duo said. 'Great, I'm being watched like a hawk for that outburst... I'm really a baka... if I'd kept my mouth  
shut then I would've be able to get out of here a helluva lot faster.' He chided himself.  
  
"Hn, are you hungry?" Heero asked glancing at the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
END Chapter 2 


	3. Three

Title : Enemy Mine (Enemy-mine)  
Author : Shi-chan (utenakat@yahoo.com)  
Archive: GW Addiction, DF's, otherwise: yes, just ask me.  
Type : Series  
Teaser : Duo is a young OZ pilot, the best... He has been trained to counter the pilots of the dreaded Gundams. He meets up with one on the battle field and his life begins to spin out of control.  
Spoilers : None.  
Warnings :   
Keywords : AT, shounen ai, OOC  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I am poor... want a nickle?  
Began: 05.Nov.00  
Posted : 08.Nov.00  
Revised : 17.Apr.01  
Note: ~~~~~...~~~~~ indicates flashback.  
  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
"I can't believe he's the same kid..." Quatre said as he and Trowa walked to the mess hall for supper.  
  
"Mm, he's changes so much for the boy we once knew," Trowa said, "Even if we only knew him for a scant few days..."  
  
"Yeah," Quatre sighed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Five children, young boys the age of five, sat in a circle. The group was playing some game of roll the ball, all giggling and enjoying the game.  
  
"Sa, 'ey Quat?" Duo said, blinking large violet-blue eyes at his friend. "We're gonna be 'eroes like all 'ems in t'a movies, righ'?"  
  
"Right, Du-chan... that's what the doctor guy said," Quatre smiled at his companion. Duo was from near about L2, the American colonies, and he'd live on the streets since before he could remember. Perhaps that's what charmed the Arab so, was his innocence yet lack there of. His dialect was adorable, too.  
  
"Na, 'eero? Ya e'er notice ar names match ar Gun'ms?" Duo giggled, he was happy with himself for noticing.  
  
"Aa, that is how they identify us," Heero said, his voice icy.  
  
"Mou ii de, 'eero, yous dun' 'ave tae be so mean..." Duo said with a very adorable pout.  
  
Quatre laughed, "It is true, Du-chan..."  
  
"I know, but's 'e dun' 'ave tae be so mean..." Duo said, leaning heavily on his dialect. When around the doctors he spoke in a more refined manner, one in which he'd been trained. But around his friends he slipped back into the comfortable warmth of his normal lingo.  
  
The group giggled at the put out look on Duo's face, enjoying their time together.  
  
Suddenly an explosion rocked the building. The boys scattered in all directions trying to shield themselves from the blast.  
  
Oz soldiers rushed in in masses, taking advantage of the madness they'd created. The children ran, but unfortunate for Duo he did not run fast enough.  
  
"'Elp! 'Elp mae!" Duo cried as two soldiers dragged him off by his arms. "Ple'se! Ple'se 'elp mae!" The boy was frantic and tears streamed down his cheeks.   
  
He was thrown in the back of an armored truck and taken away. Never to return.  
  
The other children came out of hiding once Oz had left. Quatre looked off sadly in the direction of their departure.  
  
"Du-chan..." he whispered as a single tear tracked it's way down his cheek.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Trowa? Do you think he remembers us? Do you think he will?" Quatre said, hope in his azure eyes.  
  
"I will not lie to you, Quatre," Trowa said, voice devoid of emotion yet not cold, "The only thing we can do is hope and work toward that end..."  
  
Quatre sighed, he'd known that, but he had wanted to confirm it from an audible source. "Aa, it is all we can do..."  
  
-----  
  
"Food?" Duo questioned. 'Oh great... he's gonna either treat me real well or poison me,' he thought, mentally sighing. "Sure... why not... No use starving myself..."  
  
The boy at the computer didn't move, or cease in his typing.  
  
'So am I gonna have to get it for myself?' he thought, 'What was the point in asking then?'  
  
At that moment the door opened and the blond boy, Quatre, walked in with a tray of food.  
  
"Hello, I'm Quatre..." the blond smiled, "Sorry about earlier... I hate putting people out like that..."  
  
"Wha?" Duo was confused. Yes he remembered the boy, but what was he babbling about?  
  
"Let me rephrase... I am psychic... I had to knock you out to get you from the room without resistance... so I, uh, tapped your sleep center and caused you to go to sleep for a little while..." Quatre smiled, warmly.  
  
"Oh..." Duo said. He looked at the food and found that he felt he sound be polite to the boy... he didn't know why, "Thank you, Quatre-san."  
  
"Mm," Quatre nodded, "but you no need be formal, Duo-kun, we are all equals here... please, just call me 'Quatre'." Quatre mentally reminded himself to refrain from using 'Du-chan' or hoping that the boy would call he 'Quat'.  
  
"Aa, thank you, Quatre..." Duo said, bitting into the sandwich. He blinked, it was his favourite... PB&J. 'How in the world... oh wait, he's psychic...' Duo thought, smiling at the boy to let him know he was enjoying the meal.  
  
"Quatre, would you mind taking watch of him? I have an erand to run," Heero said, turning from the computer.  
  
"Sure, Heero-kun," Quatre smiled. Duo wondered if the boy was ever unhappy.  
  
After Heero'd left, Quatre turned to Duo.  
  
"Duo-kun, did they tell you our standing?"   
  
Duo nodded.   
  
"Did they tell you the past?"   
  
Duo shook his head 'no'. But then he knew his past... right?  
  
"Will you permit me to tell you of it... and be open minded as to what I am telling you? Please?"  
  
Duo found that he could not refuse such sincerity, so he nodded.  
  
"Duo, about ten years ago the scientists got together a group of five young boys, all five years of age or close to it. These boys were to be trained to fight for the freedom and rights of outer-space. All of their names were numbers, in one language or another. All the numbers associated with their Gundam. The boys: Heero, old Japanese for one. Pilot 01, Wing Gundam. Trowa, a variation on the word 'trois' which is French for three. Pilot 03, Gundam HeavyArms. Quatre, French for four. Pilot 04, Gundam Sandrock. Wufei, the Manderin root word 'fei' meaning five. Pilot 05, Gundam Shenlong. And last, Duo... name being latin for two...." Quatre paused. Duo looked at him a guarded look on his face, "You were to be Pilot 02, Gundam Deathscythe. We all knew you, Duo. We all were friends... When we knew you, you were happy to be a pilot of Gundam... in fact, you pointed out the connection of our names and Gundams..."  
  
"Oh, really..." Duo said, he was still not convinced.  
  
"Yes, really... And no, I have not been snooping around your brain... That is against my ethics... Would you like me to continue?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Let me tell you what I know of you from when we were five... You were an orphan, living on the streets since you could remember. You never knew your parents or had family besides a friend on the streets named Solo. You were picked up by the doctors because you were a five year old kicking ass in a street fight..." Duo blinked when the blond cursed... it just didn't seem like him, but Quatre plowed on, "You had long hair, to about your waist and were very proud of it... it was your one vanity..." Quatre fingered a lock of his short hair. "You were my best friend... I was really scared when I got here... my family had sold me to the doctors for reasons unknown to me... you were here already... and you befriended me immediately, no questions asked.  
  
"One day, we were all playing a game and suddenly something exploded and we scattered... we all ran... but... you... you didn't make it... they carried you off and I never saw you again..." Quatre wiped a tear from his eye, "We went on to train to be pilots and save outer-space..."  
  
Duo was struck by what Quatre said had transpired. Could he believe the boy? It was a well composed story... Complete with waterworks. The blond had even known about his past, which he told no one... but he didn't remember the part about being with the others or the docs.   
  
Quatre could see the waring emotions on his face. He was trying to find something in his memory that would cinch it. Then it hit him. "I always loved your dialect... it was so charming."  
  
His dialect? He *never* used it! Ever, not now at least. The only ways this boy would know were if his story was true or he was taping a memory. He wanted to believe it was the latter, but the sincerity in Quatre's made him think twice.  
  
"I don't know whether or not to believe you... You're a Gundam pilot, after all...."  
  
"Look inside yourself, Duo... That is all I ask... listen to your gut and come to the right conclusion, which ever it may be." With that, Quatre stood and exited the room.  
  
-----  
  
Heero was outside the door when Quatre came out.  
  
"How did it go?" He asked, his voice icy as usual.  
  
"Better than we could have hoped. He will think on it..." Quatre smiled at his friend. He tilted his head to the side, then smirked. "You like him..."  
  
Heero started. "Nani?"  
  
"You harbor feelings for him... more than friendship... I approve, it may be a way to bring him over to our side," Quatre said, then turned on his heal and left.  
  
Heero watched his retreating back with a look of surprise on his normally stony face. Was he that obvious?  
  
  
END Chapter 3 


End file.
